bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Squib
Squib is a minor protagonist/possible love interest from Baman Piderman. Squib's gender is not specified in the show nor comics. Baman reffers to Squib as "he" in the episode "Frow Da Party" Character Bio Squib is first seen in the episode "Happy Winter Friends (Part 2)" in a tree disguise (although Baman explains to Piderman that they both saw it before). Squib hatches out of the tree and grabs Baman, but he and Piderman successfully escape from Squib's attack and go into hiding in Tuba's Dad house. Squib is later seen at the end of the episode, inside the gift Piderman gave to Baman and attacks everyone. In Frow the Party, Squib is shown to be living in Piderman's house, but is seen by everyone as a pest, as they constantly try to reach for Pumpkin who shoos them away, and they tear up the song card Baman and Piderman wrote for Pumkin after he gained his human-like body (possibly out of jealousy, as is later revealed Squib developed interest in Pumkin). Out of anger, Baman calls Squib fat and lazy, and tells them to get a job; in response, Squib takes Baman's job and starts working for Baman's Boss. Like Baman's Boss, Squib dislikes jokes, as at the end of Frow the Party, when Piderman is about to tell Baman a joke, Squib becomes angry, baring their teeth and appearing as if they are going to attack. However, Squib may have been trying to side with their new boss, or perhaps just to bully Baman and Piderman. In Revealations (Part 2), multiple trees begin to move, and another squib called Red Squib hatches; attacking Baman, Piderman, and Pumkin. Squib comes to rescue them from Red Squib. In 'Play Da song', Squib was shown making a Best Fwiend Band with Pumkin and Tuba. Squib has developed a crush or secret love for Pumkin. They seem to have grown a "soft spot" for Pumkin. When Pumkin is pushed down the stairs by the Basement Monsters, he loses a shoe (which Squib retrieves) and can then be seen running from Squib for the entirety of the episode. In the end, Squib catches Pumkin, only to gently put Pumkin's shoe back on, set him down, and pat him on the back. In Squib Week, Squib pranks Pumkin every day for a week; starting on websdays, and ending the following websdays. After Pumkin frightens Squib, Squib chases him, pinning him down and tickling him. As Pumkin rises to leave, Squib pulls him back down, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Since then Pumkin also seems to have developed feelings for Squib. Also in Ghost Night, it is possibly implied that they do Squib Week more often than just the one episode, because Baman says "Maybe he's habing another Squib Week?" when Squib and Pumpkin return from outside after the Night Time comes and Piderman asks them if something's wrong. Although this is up to individual interpretation of the line. Squib also has a synthesizer piano, first shown in Frow Da Party. Squib is shown to be at least proficient at playing this piano, and to be quite musical; they play it somewhat often. They accompany several songs, just sitting idly and playing notes by themself, or use it to frighten Pumkin by playing many notes at the same time to create a loud cacophony (in Squib Week). Due to Squib's tentacles, it is easy for them to slide across the piano to play notes. Squib also seems to slowly learn more about playing the piano. In Play da Song, they play a foul note, but in Drawing Song they play quite well. In Play da Concert, Pumkin, Tuba, and Squib make a concert as the Best Fwends Band. Squib seems to be the jealous type, as they get jealous of Wanda when she spends time with Pumkin in this episode. Pumkin ultimately has stage fright during the concert, and Wanda makes her way on stage to calm him down and get him to not be nervous. At the end of the concert, Squib sees Pumkin with Wanda hanging out (high fiving) and disappears to the roof. When Pumkin finds them, they seem to be sniffling, and appears to have been crying (without eyes). Pumkin joins them there and hands Squib his shoe. They make up, and sit together and watch the sunset. In Ghost Night 2, Squib seems interested in how Red Squib hatched. Appearance Squib is a large, green tentacle monster with multiple mouths (at least 3) and sharp teeth. They don't seem to have bones anywhere in their body except for its jaws as shown in the "x-ray mirror" in Wanda's Basement during the Ghost Night episode. Episode Appearances Starring *Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) *Frow the Party *Fimd Da Jobs *Play Da Song *Squib Week *Play Da Concert *Ghost Night 2 Appearances *Dis is Season 2 Opener *Revealations *Drawing Song *Ghost Night Category:Characters Category:Squibs